The Meaning of Love (Special Sehun's Birthday)
by xilyeshin
Summary: [HunHan/ChenMin] Sehun menghilang, apalagi Sehun menghilang setelah ia bersama Xiumin. Apakah Sehun diculik? Dan bagaimana dengan Chen yang notabenenya adalah pacar Xiumin? Apakah mereka bisa menyadarkan para seme ini? / Cinta tidak bisa dipaksa / "Key hyung! Minho hyung genit padaku!" / "Jadi kau... mencuri?" tanya Key. Onew menggeleng, "Aku hanya lupa membayar." / RnR, please!


The Meaning of Love (Special Sehun's Bithday)

_Author: Elle | Genre: Bromance/Shounen-Ai, Friendship, Humor | Length: Oneshot |Main Pairing: HunHan | Support Cast: Exo, SHINee and Yesung Super Junior._

_Summary: Sehun menghilang, apalagi Sehun menghilang setelah ia bersama Xiumin. Apakah Sehun diculik? Dan bagaimana dengan Chen yang notabenenya adalah pacar Xiumin? Apakah mereka bisa menyadarkan para seme ini?_

_Don't bash, Don't plagiarsm, Don't be siders._

_Please be a good reader, thank you! ^^_

Pagi ini dorm exo terlihat tenteram. Tidak seperti biasanya memang. Sehun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan Suho. Ia berjalan sambil mengangkat tangannya layaknya zombie yang ingin mencari makan, matanya juga terlihat masih sangat sipit. Ups, maaf. Aku baru ingat kalau matanya memang sipit.

Brak

Akhirnya Sehun mendapatkannya.

Bukan, dia bukan mendapatkan minuman atau makanan. Melainkan mendapat sebuah ciuman manis dari kulkas yang ada di depannya. Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, menguap selebar-lebarnya kemudian meregangkan ototnya yang kaku. Dia melihat ke sekeliling, baru menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di dapur. Ternyata dia mengigau.

Setelah Sehun sudah benar-benar bangun, Sehun mengambil buah apel yang terdapat di kulkas. Saat Sehun membalikkan badannya, ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang tengah berada di dekat meja makan, ingin menuju ke dapur. "Eh, Sehun. Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kyungsoo mendapatkan Sehun yang sudah terbangun dan tengah memakan sebuah apel. Sehun menggigit apel dibagian sebelah kanan sebelum manganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin membangun, Suho hyung dulu ne, Hyung." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sikap Sehun hari ini aneh sekali. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, lalu buru-buru melihat kalender. Tanggal 12 April, itu berarti hari ini Sehun berulang tahun? Apa Sehun menyadarinya?

"Suho hyung, bangun…" Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Suho. Seketika Suho bangun dan berkata, "Lay, maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku dan Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa. Lay! Lay! Jangan pergi!" igau Suho seraya berdiri diatas kasur lalu mengangkat tangannya, seperti ingin menggapai sesuatu dan akhirnya

BRUGH

Suho terjatuh dari tempat tidur, "Apakah tadi terjadi gempa? Aku dimana? Lay, Lay mana? Apa dia masih marah padaku?" Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Bangunlah, Hyung. Kau hanya bermimpi," ucapnya mencoba menyadarkan Suho terlalu melankonis. "Oh, maaf." Kata Suho setelah ia menyadarinya. "Eh, cepat sekali kau bangun, Sehun-ah?" tanya Suho mengernyitkan dahinya. "Entah, aku hanya ingin bangun pagi saja." Ucap Sehun sekenanya.

"Wah, kalau kau seperti itu terus, aku yakin Luhan akan menerimamu menjadi suaminya, haha!" tawa Suho. Sehun tersenyum senang mengingat Luhan. "Oh iya, kalau begitu aku ke taman belakang dulu ya, Hyung. Tolong bangunkan yang lainnya juga!" titah Sehun kemudia berlari secepat angin meninggalkan Suho sendirian dikamar. Suho pun bangun, keluar dari kamar menuju kamar-kamar yang lain bermaksud untuk membangunkan para member.

"Lu… Xiumin hyung?" Sehun melihat ke arah Xiumin yang sedang bersama Luhan. Api di dadanya berkobar-kobar kala ia melihat Xiumin dan Luhan tertawa bahagia. Cemburukah ia? Jawabannya _yes!_

"Ah, Sehun-ah. Annyeong~, tumben sekali kau bangun pagi," sahut Luhan yang ternyata sudah ada di hadapan Sehun, bersama Xiumin tentunya. Sehun mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Sehun, Aku dan Xiumin hyung berencana untuk pergi ke toko bubble yang kita kunjungi kemarin. Sekaligus membeli kopi untuk persediaan Xiumin di China. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Luhan dengan nada riang. Sehun ingin menjawab iya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk ikut. Sehun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah, Ge. Kalian berdua saja, aku sedang tidak enak badan." Bohong Sehun, Xiumin mengernyit, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu beristirahatlah, aku akan memberitahu Suho dan Lay supaya mereka membelikan obat untukmu," nasihat Xiumin lembut. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Baiklah."

.

"Key hyung! Minho hyung genit padaku!" teriak Taemin ketika ia berusaha untuk menjauhi Minho yang menganggunya sedari tadi. Mulai dari mencolek dagunya, menggelitikinya dan usaha-usaha lain yang membuat Taemin ternganggu.

Tiba-tiba Key datang dari arah dapur sembari membawa spatula, lengkap dengan celemek pink yang membaluti tubuhnya. Tampaknya Key sedang memasak. "Minho! Jauhi Taemin atau boneka kodokmu akan aku goreng!" ancam Key yang membuat Minho diam. Begitu juga dengan Sehun yang baru saja membuka pintu utama dorm SHINee. Sehun termangu melihat keadaan ruang dorm itu. Waw, sangat kacau ditambah dengan boneka dan kaset yang bertebaran dimana-mana, juga bau masakan yang sangat menggoda. Setidaknya bau masakan itu tidak membuat perut Sehun mual karena keadaan dorm ini sangatlah kacau.

Dan secara tiba-tiba lagi, Onew datang membawa ayam hidup ke dalam dorm. "Key chagi… _I'm back!"_ seru Onew yang membuat Sehun sontak menoleh ke belakang. "Eh, Sehun. Silakan masuk," ucap Key yang tidak tahu sejak kapan sudah berada di ambang pintu utama. Tepatnya di depannya. Sehun jadi bingung, sebenarnya yang mempunyai kekuatan teleportasi itu siapa? Kai atau member SHINee? Entahlah, Sehun tidak mau ambil pusing dan segera masuk ke dalam dorm mereka.

"Kya! Onew hyung! Kenapa kau membawa ayam hidup?!" Taemin segera berhambur ke dalam dekapan Minho. Minho tersenyum senang, kesempatan, hahaa! batinnya tertawa nista.

"Maaf, Taemin. Aku tidak terbiasa ke pasar dan saat aku ingin membeli ayam penjual ayam itu berkata bahwa aku boleh mengambil yang aku suka. Saat aku sudah mengambilnya aku tidak mendapati penjual ayam itu lagi dan akhirnya aku bawa pulang saja ayam-ayam ini." Jelas Onew sebelum akhirnya ayam-ayam itu berpindah tangan ke Key.

"Jadi kau… mencuri?" tanya Key. Onew menggeleng, "Aku hanya lupa membayar." Key, Sehun, Taemin dan Minho menatap Onew datar, seperti berkata 'lebih baik kau tidak berbicara'.

Saat Key membawa ayam-ayam hidup itu ke dapur. Seekor ayam berhasil lolos dari genggaman Key dan itu membuat dorm tambah parah dan kacau karena bulu-bulu ayam yang beterbangan kemana-mana. "Onew hyung! Tangkap ayam itu!" pekik Taemin histeris. Ia berjongkok di sofa lalu berdiri. Berjingkrak-jingkrak sambil terus berteriak meminta Onew atau siapapun mengambil ayam itu.

Akhirnya Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menangkap ayam itu. Dia berjalan dengan hati-hati, setelah ia sudah berada di belakang ayam itu, dengan sigap Sehun mengambilnya.

"Aaaa… terimakasih Sehun-ah… kau memang seme sejati! Tidak seperti mereka berdua ini." Puji sekaligus sindir Key kepada Onew dan Minho. Taemin mengangguk setuju. "Sebagai hadiah, kau boleh makan sepusanya!" ujar Key riang. Mata Sehun berbinar, Sehun bertanya kepada Key sekali lagi yang dijawab anggukan tegas oleh Key. "Dan kalian berdua… kalian boleh makan… setelah kalian membereskan semua ini." Minho dan Onew yang tadinya tampak riang sekarang berubah masam. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian atau kalian tidak boleh makan sama sekali." Tukas Key garang sebelum Minho dan Onew sempat meluncurkan protes.

Dan dengan berat hati, Minho dan Onew akhirnya membersihkan dorm.

"Ini semua karenamu, Hyung!"

"Salahku? Ini semua salah ayam itu!"

.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu ke sini, Sehun? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Key tanpa berbasa-basi ketika mereka sudah selesai makan. "Luhan ge, Hyung," jawab Sehun pada akhirnya setelah lima menit pertanyaan itu dilontarkan.

"Sudah ku duga. Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan Xiumin. Benar kan?" Sehun mengangguk lemas. "Ada apa lagi, hmm?" tanya Key lembut bak seorang ibu yang sedang merajuk anaknya untuk jujur ketika anaknya takut dimarahi karena ternyata ia ketahuan memecahkan vas bunga kesayangan ibunya.

Sehun mengela nafas sebelum menceritakan apa yang membuatnya gundah. "Oh, jadi kau merasa seperti tidak dianggap sebagai kekasihnya hanya karena Luhan mengajak Xiumin terlebih dahul dan bukannya dirimu?" Sehun mengangguk. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kamar pribadi Key yang sengaja tidak dibuat lampu penerangannya sama sekali. Hanya ada satu lilin yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Itupun sudah hampir habis. Key bilang ia ingin seperti peramal misterius. Ya, sekiranya dia berkata seperti itu saat Sehun menanyakannya tadi.

"Menurutku kau terlalu posesif, Sehuna. Kau tahu? Semua uke, termasuk Luhan menginginkan kebebasan. Maksudku kebebasan yang berarti boleh bersosialisasi dengan siapa saja. Kau terlalu menekannya untuk selalu bersamamu, dan dia tidak suka itu, tapi dia juga tidak bisa membantah karena cintanya yang sangat kuat padamu. Kau harus bisa mengerti posisinya. Andaikan kau menjadi dia, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Key kemudian. Sehun berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Memutuskannya mungkin," jawab Sehun. Key menjetikkan jarinya, "Itu dia! Untungnya Luhan tidak sepertimu dan kau bukanlah Luhan. Luhan mempunyai hati yang sabar dan tegar hingga ia bisa menjalani hubungan ini dan tidak pernah membantahmu. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah ataupun cemburu. Luhan hanya ingin bebas. Setidaknya Luhan juga mengajakmu tadi dan itu artinya dia masih memikirkanmu. Coba jika ia tidak mementingkanmu dan pergi bersama Xiumin, itu akan lebih rumit lagi." Ucap Key membuat Sehun tersadar.

Sehun mengangguk lalu tersenyum penuh kepastian. "Baiklah. Terimakasih, Hyung. Kau memang hyung terbaikku setelah Luhan ge tentunya, hehe." Kata Sehun sedikit terkekeh. Key memabalasnya dengan senyum manis. Dan setelah itu Sehun berpamitan untuk kembali. Tetapi sebelum dia benar-benar kembali, ia bertanya kepada Key apakah hadiah yang tepat yang harus ia berikan kepada Luhan. Key terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawabnya, "Berilah sesuatu yang ia suka. Kue hello kitty mungkin?" usul Key. Sehun tersenyum lebar lantas segera mencium pipi Key. "Terimakasih, Hyung! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Siapa yang mencintai siapa?! Key… kau, apa kau berselingkuh dibelakangku?" seru Onew histeris. Pasalnya ia sempat melihat Sehun yang mencium Key tepat di pipinya. "Sepertinya… iya." Dan jawaban itu sontak membuat Onew jatuh dari sofa, tak sadarkan diri.

.

"Kami pulang…" teriak Xiumin saat ia dan Luhan sudah sampai di dorm. Mereka membawa banyak barang. Sebenarnya tujuan mereka tadi hanya ingin membeli persediaan kopi untuk Xiumin dan membeli bubble tea. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Luhan membeli dua bubble tea. Dua bubble tea itu untuknya dan juga Sehun. Luhan merasa ia harus minta maaf karena dia telah membuat Sehun salah paham.

Lay menghampiri mereka. "Wahh… belanjaan kalian banyak sekali!" kata Lay. Ia membantu Luhan dan Xiumin membawa beberapa kantong plastik. "Dimana Sehun?" Lay menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Tadi saat aku ingin memberinya obat dan sarapan, ia tidak ada. Aku sudah menjarinya ke seluruh penjuru, tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu." Lapor Lay pada Luhan. Luhan menggigit bibirnya cemas. Sehun kemana? Mengapa ia menghilang secara tiba-tiba?

"Chen juga tidak ada! Kemana mereka pergi?!" pekik Xiumin yang baru turun dari lain atas. Dia juga tidak menemukan Chen dimanapun. Luhan dan Xiumin pun bertanya pada semua member Exo, tapi mereka tetap mendapatkan jawaban yang sama. Sebuah gelengan kepala. Mereka mendesah pasrah.

.

"Separuh jiwaku pergi, memang indah semua tapi berakhir sudah." Chen bernyanyi. Kalau tidak salah, itu adalah lagu dari salah satu artis Indonesia. Tunggu, sejak kapan Chen bisa berbahasa Indonesia?

Chen bernyanyi sembari berjalan tak tentu arah. Sedari tadi ia hanya mengelilingi taman yang berseberangan dengan sekolah taman kanak-kanak.

Chen menendang sebuah kerikil yang berukuran sedang, dikarenakan kerikil itu menghalangi jalanannya. Dan secara tidak sengaja, kerikil itu mengenai kepala seseorang. "Siapa yang berani melemparkan kerikil ini?! A… rambutku… kalau begini caranya aku harus terpaksa tidak berfoto selama berminggu-minggu! Haa… rambutku…" ucap seseorang itu sambil berusaha mengambil kerikil terasa yang lengket itu. Rupanya di kerikil itu tertempel permen karet bekas. _Ewh…_

Seseorang itu membalikkan badannya. Mencari-cari orang yang sudah melemparkan kerikil itu padanya, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak tahu siapa pelakunya. Bisa saja pelaku itu mengaku, apalagi kalau orangnya adalah Chen.

"Yesung hyung?" mata Chen terbuka lebar setelah ia mengetahui siapakah korban pelemparan kerikil tersebut. Yesung yang melihatnya lantas menyapanya dan mendekatinya. Chen keringat dingin.

"Hey, Chen! Apa kabarmu? Mengapa kau ada disini?" tanya Yesung yang sudah berhadapan dengan Chen. "Baik, Hyung. Eung.. aku hanya sedang r_efreshing_." Yesung menganggukan kepalanya sembari berkata 'oh'. "Oh ya, apa kau melihat orang yang sudah melemparkanku dengan kerikil ini?" Jegler! Chen merasa seperti ada petir yang melintasi kepalanya. Dia menelan s_aliva_nya gugup sebelum menjawab, "Tidak, Hyung." Jawabnya disertai dengan sebuah gelengan. Yesung mendesah kesal, "… padahal aku ingin sekali menghabisinya. Kau tahu? Gara-gara dia rambutku jadi lengket seperti ini." Curhat Yesung. "Lihat saja nanti. Jika aku sudah menemukan pelakunya, aku akan memangkas rambutnya hingga ia tidak mempunyai rambut sama sekali." Geram Yesung. Untung saja Yesung tidak mempunyai bukti sama sekali, jadi ia tidak akan mungkin masuk ke dalam kategori tersangka.

"Oh! Apa kau ingin mampir ke dorm Super Junior?" tanya Yesung beberapa menit kemudian. "Terimakasih, Hyung. Tapi aku ingin kembali ke dorm Exo saja. Sampai jumpa, Hyung." Pamitnya kemudia berjalan menuju dorm. Dia sudah lelah dan ingin istirahat. Dia juga belum sarapan.

"Chen! Astaga, ku kira kau diculik. Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kemana saja? Dan… mengapa kau tidak bersama Sehun?" Xiumin segera menyerang Chen dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, begitu juga dengan Luhan. "Sehun?" ulangnya, "Aku tidak tahu kemana dia. Aku tidak bersamanya tadi." Chen berujar sejujurnya. Luhan menghela nafas, sejumlah pertanyaan mampir ke pikirannya. Membuatnya kacau dan semakin mencemaskan Sehun.

"Well, mengapa kau pergi, Chennie?" tanya Xiumin lembut ketika mereka sudah berada di taman belakang. Chen menatap Xiumin datar, "Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" tanya Chen balik ketus. Xiumin terkejut, baru kali ini Chen berkata sedingin itu padanya. Chen juga tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyung. Itu sangat mengherankan.

"What's wrong with you, Chennie? Are you angry? But, with who?" Xiumin tetap berusaha melembutkan suaranya. Menurut para fans, Chen adalah anggota yang paling ceria ke dua setelah Chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah tampak marah walaupun ia di bully, dia terlalu tersenyum. Tapi menurut Xiumin, Chen tidaklah sesempurna itu. Hanya Xiumin yang mengetahui sifat asli Chen, karena setiap kali Chen sedang marah, kesal ataupun sedih, dia pasti akan menceritakannya ke Xiumin. Dan itu jugalah alasan mengapa hubungan mereka tidak pernah rusak.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Chen sama sekali tidak memberitahu alasan mengapa ia marah. Dia hanya menatap Xiumin sejenak sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Xiumin sendiri. Xiumin menatap punggung Chen yang kian menjauh, menutup matanya sejenak, setelah itu membukanya dan tersenyum lembut. Mencoba menegarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tao… apa kau tahu kemana perginya Sehun?" ini adalah pertanyaan yang sama untuk yang kelima kalinya. Tao berpikir sejenak, akan sia-sia jika saja ia berkata kalau ia tidak tahu. "Mungkin dia dorm salah satu sunbae kita?" terka Tao. "Ya, benar kata Tao. Sepertinya dia pergi ke dorm SHINee sunbae," celetuk Kai yang baru sampai di ruang tengah dan dengan seenaknya ia mengganti _channel_ kesukaan Tao.

Tao yang tidak terima merebut remote tv itu dan menggantinya lagi. "Jangan diganti! Aku ingin melihat kungfu panda!"

"Tapi tayangannya belum mulai, Tao," ucap Kai. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" tolak Tao mentah-mentah. Akhirnya Kai menyerah, daripada harus diwushu oleh Tao? Tidak terimakasih.

"Baiklah. Kajja kita kesana." Ucapan Luhan membuat Kai dan Tao sontak menoleh kepadanya. "Kemana? Ke dorm SHINee sunbae?" Luhan mengangguk. "Luhan. Aku sudah mencari Sehun tapi dia tidak ada sama sekali." Ucap Kris yang baru saja menuruni tangga. "Aku rasa dia berada di dorm SHINee sunbae. Kita harus kesana." Kris mengangguk dan mengumpulkan semua member Exo lalu pergi menuju dorm SHINee menggunakan mobil van mereka.

Knock knock knock

"Anyeong, Key hyung. Apa Sehun ada disini?" tanya Kai sopan ketika pintu dorm dibuka oleh Key. "Iya, tadi dia kesini. Tapi setelah itu dia pamit pergi. Kupikir dia sedang membeli hadiah." Semua member Exo saling menatap. Membeli hadiah? Untuk siapa?

"Bukannya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya?" celetuk Kyungsoo yang sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka. "Tapi mengapa ia membeli hadiah kalau yang ulang tahun itu adalah dirinya sendiri? Apa dia tidak menyadarinya?" semua orang yang ada di sana terdiam. Benar juga kata Tao, apa dia tidak menyadarinya?

"Dia membeli hadiah untuk Luhan. Well, aku dan dia sempat mengobrol sedikit tadi. Dan kata Sehun, dia ingin meminta maaf pada Luhan dan akhirnya aku memberinya saran untuk membeli sebuah hadiah sebagai permintaan maaf." Luhan tercenung. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Perkataan Key membuatnya merasa terharu. Benarkah? Benarkah dia sudah berubah? Luhan hampir menitikkan air mata jika saja Kris tidak berpamitan pada Key dan akhirnya mereka semua pulang.

"Kita harus menyusun rencana." Ucap Kris. Semua mengernyit, "Rencana apa?" pertanyaan yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluarkan itu mewakili pertanyaan semua member. "Membuat kejutan mungkin? Aku dan Tao membeli kue, sedangkan yang lain mendekorasi dorm." Usul Kris. Para member Exo kecuali Tao menatapnya datar. Bilang saja jika ingin berduaan dengan Tao, batin para member Exo.

.

"Terimakasih." Sehun membungkukkan badannya kala ia menerima pesananny. Dia sudah membeli kue hello kitty dan juga topi berbulu kesukaan Luhan. Luhan pasti akan senang, Sehun tersenyum ketika ia mengingat pemuda manis itu. Dia berjalan keluar dari toko kue tersebut dan saat ia keluar, Kris dan Tao masuk ke toko yang sama. Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Sehun disana, begitu juga dengan Sehun yang tidak menyadari mereka.

Kris dan Tao akhirnya membeli sebuah kue lengkap dengan aksesoris dan juga lilinnya. Mereka membayarnya setelah itu beranjak pergi dari sana.

.

Kris dan Tao sudah sampai di dorm. Ketika Tao sampai di dorm, ia sangat terkejut melihat dorm yang terlihat seperti tempat pesta ulang tahun. Bagus memang, tapi ini lebih terlihat kekanak-kanakan dan Tao sangat tahu siapa orang yang suka mendekorasi sesuatu dengan berbagai macam yang kekanak-kanakan selain dirinya. Itu pasti… Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Ini sangat kekanak-kanakan, tapi aku suka." Komentar Kris. Luhan dan Baekhyun ber_hi-five_ ria, "Itu pasti. Haha!" ujar Luhan dan Baekhyun serempak. Tiba-tiba terlihat ada badut yang mendekati mereka. Badut itu sangat tinggi dan menyeramkan.

"Oh, itu Chanyeol. Lucu bukan?" kata Baekhyun seperti tahu apa yang ada di dalam benak mereka. Kris dan Tao tertawa keras. "Hey! Jangan menertawakanku! Ini sangat memalukan!" ujar Chanyeol. Suaranya seperti terpendam oleh kostum yang ia pakai. Mereka tetap tidak berhenti tertawa. Chanyeol mendengus sebal.

Tiba-tiba ketukan pintu terdengar. Mereka yakin itu pasti Sehun. Kyungsoo dan Lay segera menata makanan di meja makan, dibantu oleh Kai dan Suho. Setelah semua sudah sempurna, Chanyeol membuka pintu.

"Aa… siapa kau?!" Sehun lebih dulu bertanya sebelum Chanyeol berhasil mengeluarkan suara. Kostum itu membuatnya sedikit sulit berkata-kata.

"Aku Chanyeol. _By the way… Saengil Chukkhae Hamnida, Sehunaa!_" seru Chanyeol dan seketika lampu yang tadinya dimatikan menyala, menampakkan sepuluh orang yang lain tengah berada di belakangnya. Chanyeol memundurkan dirinya, digantikan oleh Luhan yang membawa kue ulang tahun.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sehunnie." Sehun terdiam, _shock_. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa akan seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku tahu kau cemburu, aku diberitahu Key sunbae tadi. Dan… aku sangat menyesal. Sungguh! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah ataupun kesal. Aku hanya ingin merasakan kebebasan sejenak." Sesal Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dan berkata, "_I knew it. _Aku juga minta maaf, aku memang sangat keterlaluan. Maafkan aku, Luhan. Aku hanya takut jika kau menjauhiku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu dan aku tahu caraku itu salah. Tapi percayalah, _you one and only for me_." Jelas Sehun, ia menghapus air mata Luhan lalu tersenyum.

Luhan tersenyum tulus mendengar penjelasan Sehun yang amat mendalam. Perlahan tapi pasti, jarak antara mereka mulai terhapus dan diganti oleh sebuah ciumin tulus dan lembut tanpa ada nafsu di dalamnya. Para member Exo berpelukan dengan pasangannya masing-masing, termasuk Chanyeol yang tengah memakai kostum badut itu.

Setelah Sehun selesai dengan acara ulang tahunnya, dan yang lain sedang menikmati makanan yang disajikan. Luhan menghampirinya dan bertanya, "Oh ya, kata Key sunbae kau membelikanku hadiah. Apakah itu adalah hadiahku?" tanya Luhan seraya menunjukkan satu kantong plastik yang berada di bawahnya, di bawah sofa.

Sehun menatap hadiah itu sejenak sebelum memberinya kepada Luhan. "Well, aku juga membelikan kue. Andai saja aku ingat hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku tidak akan membelikannya." Ujar Sehun. Bukan, dia tidak bermaksud tidak ingin membeli hadiah itu. Setidaknya kalau dia ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, ia akan membeli hadiah yang lain.

Luhan tersenyum senang melihat hadiah yang diberi oleh Sehun. "_Gwaenchana, Sehuna._ _Gomawo, Hunnie. You are so kind! I love you!_" kata Luhan riang lalu mencium pipi Sehun setelahnya. "C_heonma, Luhannie…_" balas Sehun sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sehun pelan. Luhan bangkit kemudia berteriak, "Lay, Kyungsoo! Kita mempunyai makanan lagi!" Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya.

Tampaknya hari ini semua member Exo akan makan sepuasnya. Saat mereka sedang bersama, Chen menariknya ke taman belakang.

"Ada apa, Chennie?" tanya Xiumin ketika mereka sudah sampai di taman belakang. Chen menidurkan dirinya di rumput, Xiumin pun begitu. Tidak ada yang berbicara, mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung." Chen memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Xiumin menoleh ke samping kirinya, tepatnya ke Chen. "Untuk?" sebenarnya Xiumin tahu untuk apa, ia hanya ingin memastikannya saja.

"Untuk tadi sore. Tadi sore aku sedang dilanda kemarahan dan sebenarnya, aku marah karena kedekatanmu dengan Luhan ge." Xiumin menatap bintang, "Hanya itu?" Chen mengangguk. Xiumin menghela nafasnya sebelum berbicara, "Kau tahu? Manusia adalah makhluk sosial dan mereka akan membutuhkan sesamanya untuk saling berinteraksi, tetapi mereka tidak hanya membutuhkan satu orang. Manusia membutuhkan beberapa manusia lagi untuk membantunya dan berinteraksi dengannya. Maka dari itu sejak zaman dulu sampai sekarang, manusia selalu hidup berkelompok. Dan aku adalah manusia, aku juga butuh orang lain selain dirimu. Bukan maksudku aku tidak membutuhkanmu, aku sangat sangat membutuhkanmu. Tapi sekali lagi, aku juga membutuhkan orang lain selain dirimu, dan Luhan adalah teman terdekatku sejak trainee. Mengertilah, aku mencintaimu, tapi bukan berarti aku harus selalu bersamamu setiap saat dan setiap waktu." Jelas Xiumin. Chen menatap Xiumin. Xiumin benar, dia juga membutuhkan orang lain selain Chen. Tidak seharusnya Chen memaksanya untuk selalu berada di sampingnya.

Mereka berdua terdiam kembali. Dan secara tak sengaja, mereka melihat dua bintang yang sama. Dua bintang itu bersinar terang, "Kau lihat bintang itu, Hyung?" Xiumin mengangguk. Chen melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Bintang itu seperti kita berdua. Walaupun kita sedang dilanda masalah, cahaya cinta kita tidak pernah redup. Selalu menyala-nyala hingga membuat orang takjub. Aku ingin cahaya cinta kita selalu menyala seperti bintang itu, supaya semua orang tahu bahwa kau dan aku adalah pasangan sejati. Yang akan selalu membuat mereka iri karena kemesraan yang kita umbarkan." Xiumin terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Chen.

Chen tiba-tiba mendudukkan dirinya, membuat Xiumin refleks mengikutinya. Dia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. "Ini untukmu, Hyung." Ucap Chen seraya memberikan sebuah gelang pada Xiumin. Xiumin menatap gelang itu penuh haru, digelang itu ada tulisan 'Chen is my love' berwarna putih. Gelang itu memang seperti gelang pada umumnya. Namun satu yang membuat gelang itu sangat istimewa di mata Xiumin. Gelang itu adalah buatan tangan Chen.

"Terimakasih, Chennie. Ini sangat Bagus!" Xiumin berujar dengan riangnya. Ia memutar-mutarkan tangannya, tersenyum penuh kebahagian. Dan dalam sekejap, Xiumin memeluk Chen dengan erat, Chen juga membalas pelukan Xiumin tak kalah eratnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia.

_**Sekarang aku tahu,**_

_**Cinta bukanlah sebuah paksaan**_

_**Cinta bukanlah sebuah perintah**_

_**Namun cinta adalah sebuah kemurnian yang timbul dari hati**_

_**Yang tidak akan pernah bisa dibantah oleh siapapun**_

_**Dan tidak bisa dipaksa oleh siapapun**_

_**Cinta itu sendirilah yang akan menyadarkan kita perlahan-lahan**_

_**Membuat kita sadar bahwa dia tidak akan pergi jika kita tidak menekannya**_

_**Tapi dia akan menyakitimu, jika kau mengabaikannya.**_

**^_ The End _^**

A/N: Ok, tolong jangan maki saya karena kegajean ff ini. Ini ff sebenarnya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sehun yang ternyata malah jadi nyeritain ChenMin juga -.-. Tapi nggak apalah, biar nggak ada yang salah paham dan semuanya berpasangan, soalnya saya nggak suka yang gantung" (?). Ngomong-ngomong, Chukkhae hamnida, Sehun-ssi! ^o^. Aku memang bukan fansmu, apalagi fans exo. Aku cuma ngeshipperin HunHan aja dan iseng" juga pengin buat ff beginian, ngehehe. Baiklah, saya mengucapkan terimakasih dan sampai jumpa ^^)/

**RnR, please? /colek pake kuenya Sehun/**


End file.
